in the arms of an angel
by nighttime writer
Summary: in the arms of an angel, may you find some comfort here....Dally's dying thoughts....one shot...song fic...RR


Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay

"Johnny…don't die," Dally felt his blood running cold.

His heart pumped faster as he watched consciosness slowly slip from his only friend's body. His weak figure finally stopping its horrid out of beat rise and fall settling somewhere in between, and the labored breathing that pierced the room's silence was gone. The machines no longer hooked up unable to awaken the silent room.

Nurses didn't rush into the room. Doctors never came. Dally felt himself become numb. Foreign tears built inside his eyes as he pushed Johnny to breathe. He pushed the limp body on the table to take one more breathe, and afterwards another.

God damn it! Dally felt his lungs burning and he told himself to breathe. He felt himself shaking from anger and grief as he shook Johnny's body once more. Dally felt himself breaking. He was supposed to protect the kid. And Dally did, Dally protected the kid from everything.

And it still wasn't good enough….

There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction

The crimson blood no longer foreign to Dallas's eyes as he swerved madly through traffic. Pony's blood stained the old seat covers and Dally cursed lightly under his breath realizing he had forgotten he took the kid along.

Dally found himself quickly swerving out of the lane barely missing colliding with a semi truck.

"SHIT!" Dally yelled fighting for control once again.

Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

Dally flew into a parking space in the small parking lot. The place was known for an easy place to pick up some booze, and right now Dally needed more than he ever had before. He needed a drink, he needed to forget what today was. What happened, he needed to forget he even existed. He wanted to be so badly forgotten in yesterday.

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

But earth wasn't a place for Dallas Winston. Tulsa would never be the place for Dally to ever find himself again. He was lost in yesterday's fatal mistakes. His soul forever lost in eternity as he drowned himself in his sorrow.

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back

Dallas Winston finally getting what he derserved. The thought kept running through Dallas's mind knowing that in the end whatever he got he deserved and probably worse. But Johnny never saw that. Johnny never saw the bad in Dally. He didn't think of him as dangerous, lost, angry. He just saw Dally, his buddy, his friend.

There were standards Dally needed to live up to in Johnny. He was the only one who hadn't given up on Dally. Who didn't ever give up on him. The gang already marked him as a lost cause, almost the same as Tim Shepard. And they were right too. But it's not something Johnny saw. It wasn't that he refused to see it. He knew it was there, he just saw more than just that.

No matter how many times Dally passed out cold on the sidewalk drunk beyond recognition it was Johnny who helped him. It was Johnny who cried for Dally's help in times his father skinned him. It was Dally who rescued Johnny from the unforgiving words and belts of both parents in all hours of the night. He was the one Johnny asked for, the only one who ever asked anything more of him.

And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack

Why did Ponyboy run into the stupid church. Why did Johnny run into the church. Helping people did no justice. It just killed the one person who didn't deserve to die in that church. Johnny was supposed to get out with Ponyboy. Johnny was supposed to see what it was like without people hollering down his back or his old man hitting him. Johnny was supposed to smile, and see the goodness in the world with Ponyboy.

He idolized Dally. He looked up to his uncaring ways and penetrated through Dally's walls. His eyes melted the long hardened uncaring heart Dally had. Johnny's eyes pentrated the bitterness and saw the lost kid underneath it all. He didn't idolize Dally's cold uncaring ways, but the complete opposite. Johnny loved Dally's undying loyalty to the gang, to Tim, to himself. Johnny knew the instant the two made eye contact that he had found his own guardian angel.

And for awhile Dally protected him from anything and everything. Dally watched out for Johnny, and no one messed with him, not in front of Dally at least. He was the one person who ever loved Dally. The person who would break down and cry for Dally, who'd argue any case for Dally. Johnny wasn't just a friend, he was family.

It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

The ground was blurring as tears fell from Dally's eyes. The last bursts of adrenaline rushing through his blood as he urged his feet to pick itself up once again, silently promising them that the next step would be their last.

Ironic, for the first time Dally knew what he truly wanted. He could see it plain as day, but he could barely see the ground below him through the tears. His life flashed before him as he wove in and out of consciousness. Desperation for survival leaving him as he felt life's entire burden slowly leaving him.

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie

"Dallas! No! He's just a kid…" Dally heard the gang, but they were so far away. Pony's cries broke through the silent night as he neared Dally.

The gunshots rang through the night deafening everyone, stinging Dally as they pierced through his body. His body crumpling under sheer exhaustion as he fell to the ground. He had given up his will to live. There was nothing else in life worth to live for. No reward worth the pain. Johnny was dead.

You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

"Dally?" Johnny asked surprised.

Dally jumped up surprised to see Johnny. He looked around and noticed that he was no longer in the park. It was no longer dark, but the sun's setting rays left a lasting gold impression in the sky.

"Where are we?" Dallas asked Johnny finding his voice.

Johnny laughed a little and looked around. The sun setting before them and they were once again in Windriville. Johnny looked at Dally and smiled. It was the most genuine smile Dally had even seen.

"We're home Dally…"

Dally gave a confused look before playing with the words in his head. He finally realized what Johnny meant and stood looking at the sunset. He never knew why Pony dug sunset so much. That is, until he saw it. He felt like he captured eternity passing by. The gold rays forever changing him. And he felt all his worries, all his life, everything leaving him. He slung an arm over Johnny's shoulders and for the first time smiled.

"I guess that's tuff enough."

You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

* * *

R/R and ill fix it later


End file.
